usflexiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Lexington Engineering Department
Engineering for an Excelsior-Class Ship cannot be undertaken by one or two crew members. The Engineering Department of the Lexington is no different. Engineering is broken into various teams, some with special knowledge or experience, etc. The original Engineering Teams from the USS Lexington-B were named after German numbers (null, eins, funf, sechs, acht, etc)... however, this system is more realistic (and allows for more than 10 engineers!) Alpha Team: Main Mobile Unit Team Head - Lieutenant Barney Funf Team Tail - Lieutenant Miles Prower Team Size - 29 Team Summary - The best of the best. Being put on Alpha Team means that you know what you're doing. If you need to completely reconstruct a whole deck, or something of that nature, these are the guys to use. Team Post - Main Engineering Beta Team: Secondary Mobile Unit Team Head - Lieutenant Loza Sechs Team Tail - Lieutenant Norton Team Size - 37 Team Summary - If you're on this team, then you're good, but there's better. Beta Team and Alpha Team usually compete with each other. So far, the competition has been light-hearted, with minor adjusting of the other team's sonic showers. Team Post - Secondary Engineering Charlie Team: Engineering Shops Team Head - Lieutenant Junior Grade Eureka Sieben Team Tail - Ensign Yugov Karponi Team Size - 42 Team Summary - This team consists of newbie engineers and specialists who like working down in the Engineering Shops. Team Post - Engineering Shops Delta Team: Exterior Maintenance / Cargo Bay Team Head - Lieutenant Hikari Neun (he replaced the late Lt. William Acht) Team Tail - Lieutenant Junior Grade Mizuho Altimaria Team Size - 20 Team Summary - Delta Team is the team that works mostly on the outside of the ship. Like any other special team, they're fully capable to do the normal engineering work. Team Post - Cargo Bay Zed Team: Engineers in Training Team Head - Ensign Yunyan Zen Team Tail - Ensign Bill Fences Team Size - 47 Team Summary - These guys's skills need some smoothing up, so they mostly work the Engineering consoles, subdepartments, etc. Team Post - Various Engineering Consoles and departments throughout the ship Gamma Team: Flight Deck Team Head - Lieutenant Junior Grade Falco Fogarty Team Tail - Ensign Peppy Potter Team Size - 14 Team Summary - These guys work the Shuttle deck, shuttle shops, and the fighters/fighter deck. They're trained to pilot them, too. Team Post - Shuttledeck Niner Team: Hazard Team Team Head - Lieutenant Heath Plainson Team Tail - Lieutenant Junior Grade Daphne Sun Team Size - 8 Team Summary - Niner Team really isn't a team at all. It's made up of volunteers from the other teams. Niner Team is also known as the Hazard Team. Got an important console that needs to get fixed that's stuck behind a pool of acidic liquids emitting technobabble rays? No volunteers? That's what these guys are for. Umlaut Team: Information Technology Team Head - Ensign Penny Team Tail - Lieutenant Junior Grade Trovolds Team Size - 10 Team Summary - Located in two of the datacenters on the Lexington, Umlaut Team is in charge of the operating system and various programs used by the USS Lexington. Generally, computer operations are a general engineering task; however, the USS Lexington-C has an experimental fork of the StarFleet operating system, LCARShare. Due to the experimental nature of the OS, and the lack of general applications, the Lex has a specific team dedicated to software engineering and computer tasks. Ensign Penny is responsible for the day-to-day operations of the team, under the supervision of LtJG Trovolds. Ensign Null: Ship klutz Team Head - Ensign Mal Adroi Null Team Tail - Ensign Mal Adroi Null Team Size - 0 Team Summary - Ensign Null. An imbecile. Usually on mop duty. Lieutenant Commander Cameron Sanantonio is trying to work with him after a certain packing peanut incident. Team Post - Anywhere non-vital Engineering Department Lexington